


Blueberry Pancakes

by Magpie_Crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied Violence, Kid Fic, M/M, Mob Boss Deceit, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow
Summary: Remus' twin brother needs a friend, and Dorian's four-year-old seems to be just the right person.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 154





	Blueberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This was prompted by Ryn on the discord channel! Hope it lives up to expectations!

_June_

“I’m sorry, Dee! Something came up. I _swear_ I’ll pick Virge up from daycare and take him out somewhere next week.”

Dorian sighed, glancing over to where his son was coloring. “He was looking forward to this trip, Remus.”

“I know!” His best friend’s voice sounded tinny and distorted over the phone. “I was too, promise! You know I wouldn’t skip out if it wasn’t important.”

“Yeah, okay. Just let me know what day you’re picking him up next week.”

~

_Four Years Prior_

_“Remus, I need your help!”_

_“With what, boss?”_

_“It’s Dahlia. There was an accident, and… I don’t know how to take care of a kid!”_

_“You think I do?”_

_“You have a younger brother.”_

_“Younger, yeah, by an hour. Fine, I’ll bring something by.”_

~

_June_

Dorian hung up and walked over to kneel beside his son. “Hey Virge, so we’ve got some bad news and some good news.”

“Mister Ree can’t come, can he.” It wasn’t a question.

“No, not this time. But that’s okay! We’ll go to the zoo and take lots of pictures to make him jealous, and then next week he’ll take you out somewhere when Daddy’s working.”

The four-year-old took a moment to consider. “Okay. Can we see the spiders?”

“Of course!”

~

**Remus:** hey cn i bring ro w/ me 2 pick v up 2morrow

**Dorian:** Why?

**Remus:** hes been n a bad place  
**Remus:** think v would be gud 4 him

**Dorian:** I’ll ask Virgil

Dorian turned to Virgil, who was currently trying to build a tower out of his cheerios. “Virge, do you mind if Remus brings his brother to meet you tomorrow?”

Virgil’s tongue was sticking out of his mouth in concentration. He looked up to answer, and his precarious tower toppled over. “Yeah, s’okay.”

**Dorian** You’re a go.

**Remus:** thx  
**Remus:** ur the best  
**Remus:** srsly  
**Remus:** best bud evr

**Dorian:** I know.

~

“Mister Ro is awesome!” Virgil barreled through the front door, Remus strolling behind. “Daddy, Mister Ro is a _prince_!”

Dorian dried his hands on a nearby dishtowel. “Is he, now? I simply must meet him, then.”

“He sayed he’s not good with people right now, Daddy. S’that ketchup on your shirt?”

Dorian looked down at the red smears on his yellow button-down and grimaced. “Something like that, buddy. Thank you, Remus.”

“No prob, boss. Had something to take care of?”

“Unfortunately. The day you chose for your outing couldn’t have been better.”

“Just L-M-K if you need it again. Bro smiled a lot today.”

“That’s good to hear.”

~~

_October_

**Dorian:** Pick Virgil up.  
**Dorian:** Sleepover?

**Remus:** gotchu  
**Remus:** ro wants 2 know if v likes disney

**Dorian:** His favorite is Black Cauldron.

**Remus:** grt  
**Remus:** no singing n that one  
**Remus:** trouble?

**Dorian:** Nothing I can’t handle.  
**Dorian:** Don’t use punctuation, it’s unsettling.

**Remus:** lol

~~

_December_

Dorian woke up to the shrill ringing of his phone.

“It’s Saturday, what do you want.”

“You’ll be home all day, right?”

Ah, Remus. 

“Yes, why?”

“Great. Open your door.” Remus hung up.

It was Saturday. All Dorian wanted to do was sleep in and spend the day with his son, not deal with Remus. He begrudgingly rolled out of bed and stumbled down the hall. Not ten seconds after he opened the door, Remus bundled through, carrying a limp form wrapped in a red fleece blanket.

“What?”

Remus took his burden straight into Dorian’s room and dumped it on the bed.

“Did you put a dead body on my bed?”

“He’ll wake up in an hour or so, don’t worry. I’ve got things to do. Ta-ta for now!” He winked at Dorian. “Ta-tas, get it?”

“I’m gay.”

“Mood.” Then, as quick as he came, Remus was gone.

Dorian stood on his porch, watching in shock as Remus’ car sped away. When he finally turned back into the house, a calendar hung on the wall caught his eye. The date was circled and  
there was a crude drawing there in bright green marker.

Ah. Remus.

That must be the elusive twin, Roman, on his bed, then. Dorian sighed and headed into the kitchen. Hopefully Roman shared his brother’s love for blueberry pancakes.

~

By the time he’d gotten the pancakes mixed, Virgil had made his way out of his room, sleepily clutching his favorite blanket and rubbing his eyes. 

“Morning Virge.”

“Morn’n, Daddy.” His son scrambled up into his chair, pawing at the bottle of orange juice Dorian set out for him. “Pancakes?”

“Blueberry.”

“S Mister Ree comin?” 

“Something like that, yes.” Dorian poured a generous portion of batter into the hot pan. Over the sizzling of the butter, he heard his bedroom door open and shut, then the quiet sound of  
shuffling footsteps coming down the hall.

“Um. If you’ll excuse me, where am I?”

“Mister Ro!” There was a thunk, a patter of small feet, and then a muffled grunt as Virgil collided with their guest. 

Dorian flipped the pancake.

“Well, hello, little prince! I suppose that answers my question. Might you know why I have ended up here?”

“You came outta Daddy’s room…” The sound of gears turning in Virgil’s mind was almost audible. “Was you havin’ a sleepover with Daddy? Daddy hasn’t had a sleepover since Mister Picante got a boyfriend.”

Standing at the stove, Dorian barely resisted running a hand down his face. His child had no tact. At all. He deftly moved the pancake onto Virgil’s waiting plate and turned around to survey Remus’ brother.

Roman Prince didn’t look anything like Remus. Where Remus was tall and broad-shouldered, Roman looked half his width and a good five inches shorter. Hadn’t Remus mentioned they were identical? At least Roman was cute, in a damsel-in-distress sort of way.

“I must say, you aren’t what I was expecting.”

Roman pulled the blanket around his shoulders tighter. “Yes, I- I’ve been ill, and my muscle definition isn’t quite what it used to be.”

“No matter. Sit down, I’ll get you some coffee.” Dorian turned his attentions back to breakfast. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Roman helping Virgil back into his chair before sitting down himself. Huh. 

“Do you- do you mind if I ask why Remus brought me here?”

“Has he told you about Patton?”

“His boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Pat’s back from college as of yesterday, and he has three younger siblings still at home. You really don’t want to be at Remus’ place right now.”

Roman was silent for a good while, and Virgil was occupied with his pancake.

“May I trouble you for a day or so?”

“We’ll get Remus to settle the bill later. My home is yours.”

~~

_February_

After the initial awkwardness, Dorian and Roman got on like a house on fire. Roman had an energy about him once he got comfortable, one that pulled Dorian in. Sometimes he felt he couldn’t ever look away, for fear of missing something great. It was as if everything Roman did was great. 

The younger Prince brother was at their house more often than not, leading Virgil in enthusiastic Disney sing-alongs or staring at Dorian from the other side of a chessboard, to flinging batter across the kitchen in an attempt to make a cake. 

Dorian wished he’d met Roman sooner, before the ghosts of Roman’s past haunted him to the point where loud noises or slamming doors still made him flinch.

“Hey Dee?”

Roman was the only person who Dorian tolerated a nickname from.

“Yes, Roman?”

“Do you mind going with me to the store? I need to get something, but… I don’t want to go alone.”

“Sure, let me get Virgil. There are a few things I need too.”

“I will forever be in your debt.”

“Get your boots off my couch, heathen.”

~

The store was extremely busy, as it was nearing Valentine’s Day, so Dorian and Roman split up. Virgil insisted on going with Roman, happily chattering to him about what he’d done at daycare.

Dorian just wanted to get a new carving knife. He’d used the last one for something less-than-edible.

When he finally reached the place Roman and Virgil were supposed to meet him, they weren’t there. Instead, Dorian could hear the sound of fists hitting flesh from a nearby alley. Normally, he wouldn’t investigate, but his son was supposed to be near the area.

He ducked into the alley. The sight that greeted him almost had him seeing red.

Virgil was hunched over Roman, who looked to have just fallen to the ground. Above them stood a man. The man was larger than Roman by a bit, and his hands were curled into fists.

“This is where you went, slut? Find yourself a new master, huh? Bet he likes you quiet and submissive too. Ha! You can’t even throw a punch anymore!” The stranger turned and caught sight of Dorian. “You his new man? Be careful. This bitch is has to be treated carefully, otherwise his gang member brother will come beat you up.” 

Dorian smiled a dangerous smile. “Virgil? Hoodie.”

There was the sound of fabric swishing as his son pulled his hood over his eyes and used the strings to tighten it around his face, covering his view.

With a sinister grin on his face, Dorian pulled the butterfly knife out of his pocket. 

“Remus left the business when Virgil was born. I, however, am still at the head, and you will regret frightening my son.”

Roman watched in either awe or horror as Dorian took care of his attacker slash abusive ex-boyfriend. The wiry father was brutal in his work, but efficient in his bloodlessness. 

“Holy shit. I’d kiss you, but,” Roman coughed a little, as he’d been punched pretty hard. “Virgil’s right here.”

“He can’t see anything, his hood is up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> I set up a Discord server! <https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4>  
> Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!
> 
> Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily


End file.
